Metal Gear Solid: Sidestory
by Starkller919
Summary: A story that's going to be really, really long. Mostly going to be focusing on the romantic endeavors between Snake and Naomi


**My first Metal Gear Solid fanfic I will be doing. Problem is with me is that I only played Metal Gear Solid 3, some Peace Walker, and some Portable Ops. Regardless, it should probably not matter in this context, as I'm creating some weird alternate Metal Gear universe, where Solid Snake is a legitimate son, and not a clone of Big Boss. Please comment if I made any dumb continuity errors. I would love the support I need. Also a lot of musical references for aesthetic purposes, don't ask why.**

December 24, 1990

David stepped outside of a house party, he had himself sitting on the curb of a sidewalk. There was a lot of snow, all he was doing was just thinking about the party for a moment, he wasn't exactly the kind of guy to come to a party like this, he did this for a friend's favor, he brought out his Walkman and was about to play White Light/White Heat . A voice creeped behind David.

"Yo dude, why did ya leave the party? You know, you can be a real bummer sometimes David, you did want to come to this party right? Don't give that bullshit that you don't like people. I did not make you come to this party for my own sake, it's for you dude! Do you have a problem with just talking with people? Cause I'm the only person who you consider to be a friend, why can't you just open up?"

David sat silently, as White Light/ White Heat played from his headphones in the silence of the night, staring at his friend for a few moments before pausing his Walkman. He slowly stood up from the curb of the sidewalk, his body standing under the streetlamp, snow surrounding him in this ominous aura.

"You can't exactly force a man to talk to people, I'm not exactly the party kind of person, I hate socializing with others,"

" Man you are such a fun killer, you do not like fun at all, do you?"

"No, it's just this kind of fun isn't for me, I find it a bit monotonous, despite it being a party. There's no joy in it for me,"

"Do you want to do something else?"

" No, I just want to go home, it's getting pretty late,"

Terrence rubbed his eyes, and let out a big sigh.

"Well fucking hell, I guess this operation is a failure, I'm really sorry David for forcing you to go to this party,"

"Don't be, you were just trying to help me, there's no need to apologize, let's just go home, maybe turn on some Christmas movies," David said with assurance and a slight smile.

The two young men went into a rusty old Chevy and drove out of the neighborhood and drove back home.

Born David Doe, he was born on February 6, 1974 to create a legitimate son of Big Boss, and not a clone. Big Boss learned that he somehow had one actual working healthy sperm, and that sperm became David Doe, using Doe for the fact that Big Boss actually did not have a legitimate last name to call his own, so he used Doe for David. David's childhood consisted of him mostly moving from foster home to foster home, he was very intelligent, but also a loner for how many times he has moved. The boy, despite being only being 16 years old, had an appearance of a young adult, his expressions were mostly interpreted as being 'dull', 'cold', and 'expressionless', from what his peers at school say about him. he had gruff dark brown hair that would slope down near the middle of his neck, he had small specks of facial hair. He moved many times, before settling to live in a small town in Oregon, Captain's Landing. He lived in Captain's Landing since late 1988, when he first started high school, where he met Terrence, a black kid of his same age. He immediately became friends with David.

January 3, 1991

Winter break was over, and it was time to come back to school. In David's mind, school was nothing more than a way to aimlessly progress through life, his future plans were to join the military, cause he saw no other purpose in his life, other than serving the military. Also he had a big passion for guns, to the point that he would leisurely go to shooting ranges every weekend with Terrence. As David woke up, he saw a moving truck in front of a house that was previously for sale, what did catch David's eye was a young woman around his age, she wore a single ponytail braid with a dark blue t-shirt. David mostly disregarded his new neighbors, though he did find the girl cute. David puts on a Sonic Youth t-shirt, he puts on some denim jeans, a flannel jacket. As he got ready to get back to school, he eats a plain breakfast of cheerios and milk, along with a quick 5 minute workout regime. His foster parents were always at work when David gets ready for school. He rushes out the house and quickly catches the bus. David prefered to be alone in his school, because of that, his peers would make rumors about him because of his mysterious, menacing and expressionless nature. His peers believed David was suicidal, even though David did not show any signs of depression or suicidal thoughts. But in the end, rumors are just rumors, and people end up not bothering with David's business, and David didn't care in the end. He just wanted to get out of the city. Later in his monotonous day, in his Honors Biology class, there was a new student who came into the class. The teacher properly introduced to the girl to his class.

"This young woman is Naomi Hunter, she is a sophomore who just moved here a few days ago, why don't you sit next to David Doe, that boy with the brown, rough hair with the and flannel jacket in the back?" Naomi waved her hand shyly towards the class.

"Hi guys, I hope I can be very helpful towards you guys for the rest of this school year and make friends with you people,"

The teacher pointed towards David to a empty seat next to him, as then he introduces what he is going to show to the class today. David noticed how quiet she was until she introduced herself to him.

"So today in class as you guys are returning from your winter break, I want you guys to just relax for today, take some notes, cause we are going to be watching a movie on Darwinism today, so enjoy,"

"Hi, uh...My name is Naomi, Naomi Hunter, and you must be David, right? I see that we are neighbors, and I hope we can be friends, or not" She said as she shook David's hand nervously, her hands were quite soft. And her face was filled with nothing but pain and innocence, and David can see that through the girl's eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine, you're a cutie, you know that?" David tried to flirt towards Naomi, her reaction was a bit shy.

"Uh...Thanks for that, I'm quite flustered by your compliment… Can you please tell me a bit about yourself? Since we are going to be neighbors soon,"

" I'm just your simple guy, with your simple motivations, gonna go attend the military once I leave high school, this piece of trash city, and make something better of myself, I'm also a orphan, mostly been moving from city to city," Naomi's reaction to David's comment about joining the military was a unexpected face of disgust.

"You must be one of those kind of guys, the kind of people who indulges themselves in the violence of war, are you even prepared to even kill David? I've seen death, my parents were slaughtered in a war. I bet you think war is just all fun and games, that's where you are wrong,"

"Woah there, I think you might be overreacting a bit, believe me, the idea of war is scary, I might have never suffered of what you have experienced. But I believe war drives the needs to forward our nation, our world to a better place. Prosperity requires sacrifices, even if those sacrifices are unfair. Life can be a bitch sometimes. And that comment really killed the mood. Maybe we can talk about politics and war after school? But for now, let's just enjoy this film, maybe instead discuss about Darwinism," David was mostly in this calm shock in response to Naomi's comment, as they were watching a movie about the theory of Social-Darwinism.

A guy in front of David turned his body around and with a irritated face whispered, "Shh… Can you both shut the fuck up? For fucks sake David, keep your politics about war to yourself, we are watching a movie about Darwinism, and I'm trying to take some notes about this film. I'm sorry about David new girl,"

"No, no, no, it's completely fine, I should be apologizing for blowing out like that, it's just a personal problem of mine, I am very sensitive to the idea of war, uh.. You don't have any bad feelings against me do you?" Naomi questioned David.

" I hold absolutely no grudges against you, that's your belief, and you are entitled to it, I think holding grudges is really stupid and childish. And I completely understand your situation, though I have never known if my parents were killed or not, but for now, let's just enjoy the movie. And thanks Don for trying to bring our attention back to the movie,"

" Yeah no problem asshole. I'm actually trying to get into a good college, and hopefully become a scientist who finds a cure for cancer. Ooh man that would be the day, recreate the human genome to have an immunity to cancer," Don said to David before talking to himself in a egotistical manner turning his body back to the front of the screen.

Later that day, during lunch, we find David in a middle of a conversation with Terrence.

"Hey David, do you want to come to my house to play some Super Mario World after school? I finally saved enough money to get myself a SNES and a game with it. I heard you got a new girl in your Honors bio class?" Terrence said as he grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it.

"Well, I'm gonna skip on your offer on the SNES, mainly cause I'm going to show the new girl, Naomi Hunter around my neighborhood, she literally lives across from my street. So it would be nice for me to be a guide for her," David opened up a small bottle of orange juice and as he was drinking it, Terrence gave David a mischievous face,

"Damn David, I didn't know you're gonna get yourself a girlfriend, right on dude, you are finally becoming more open towards others!" Terrence slapped David on the back as David's face was mostly in embarrassment as he tries to swallows the orange juice, but almost chokes.

"*Cough* *Cough* What the fuck Terrence, I could have died from that orange juice. I think I swallowed in the wrong hole, for crying out loud, she's not a girlfriend. You really like to fuck with me? You know that?" David punched Terrence in the shoulder

Terrence chuckled and patted David's back, " No need to act like a total bitch like that, but by god, I have never seen you this passionate of showing someone, a girl of all things around this town, now why is that? Is it that she's cute?"

David hesitated, "...Well that, and there's this vibe that there's something more about her. She talked about being a refugee from the Rhodesian Civil War, and something about that, seems, you know a bit fishy. Maybe my curiosity will get the better of me… Oh shit, there she goes, just act normal, alright?"

" No problem bro, I'll keep myself lowkey, like a ninja, WAZAH!" Terrence started to make ninja noises.

Naomi found herself a bit lost in the school, with her fingers crossed as she holds onto the locket of her brother, Frank Hunter, her face in some terms of anxiety and stress. She noticed David in the lunchroom, before she could react, David started to approach her in a friendly kind of manner.

"Hey it's you again," David greeted Naomi

"Yeah it's me again, what a complete convenience bumping into you here, heehee," Naomi laughed nervously

"You lost in this school?"

"Uh...Yeah, I'm trying to find the gymnasium, can you give me directions to it?"

"The gymnasium can be found adjacent to the auditorium, across from the main office,"

"Thanks David, uh...since you approached me first, did you want to ask me something?"

Terrence in the background had this very big goofy grin on his face, and softly chuckled at David.

David rubbed the back of his head, "I was thinking of showing you around the neighborhood and the town after school, get ourselves acquainted with each other?"

"That would be a great idea, but why are you doing this for me?"

"Cause I want to be friends with you, is that good enough?"

" Friends huh…I'll gladly accept your offer, but I gotta go, see ya after school David!" Naomi cheerfully ran out of the lunchroom.

"Damn David, you didn't specify that she was that cute, you lucky dog. She could make for a great girlfriend for prom bro,"

David rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever, but for now we are friends, I'm going to take this slow and steady, talk to her after school and all,"

"...Okay then, I guess we can play on the Super Nintendo the day after tomorrow, sound like a plan? You and your girlfriend can go talk as long as you want, I won't intervene between two lovebirds," Terrence chuckled a bit more

"Oh quit it dude, why does this relationship have to be romantic?"

"Cause I feel like it's destiny bro, I can feel it between you two, you both were meant for each other,"

"Oh, so now you are some kind of fortune teller?"

"Perhaps, for myself I foresee myself with a bunch of bitches in Miami, while I play cover songs of Miles Davis on a saxophone naked in a big ass mansion. And I gave my mama a mansion too and shit,"

" Dream big Terrence, dream big you fucking loon,"

"No, I think you are the loon here David, going to join the military and shoot some fucking guns at a gun range, I mean shit, you are still a junior dude, you got a long way till you get to that point, I say live your life freely and just don't give a fuck till the time comes. I mean, the only real talent I have are with mostly instruments, can't be the next Frank Zappa or Miles Davis or a black David Bowie, but those guys come in like a 1 per billion people,"

" It certainly takes great talent to get into the music industry, but most of it factors on your luck, your connections, and if you do manage to succeed, I would applaud of you. If not, there's always the military, and you could join with me? Hmm?"

" If it's going to be like that, sure, being in the military is better than being homeless and dying in a god damn ditch, better for my ass to die for a cause. Shit, I love and hate the American Dream. There's so much possibility of what you can do in America, but the big man got keep us little people beneath their feet, and we end up doing their dirty work for them, like the Gulf War, now they might be saying that their purpose is to defend Saudi-Arabia, but you know what the true purpose of that war is?"

"Pretty curious to know the answer, I read many stories about the Gulf War,"

"I believe that the US government, the army, is there for the oil,"

" Not this shit again, dude the picture is right there in front of you, you have seen the increase in the oil prices, doesn't take a sherlock that our gas prices are increasing dramatically, the US isn't hiding that secret that well," David was looking a bit frustrated towards Terrence's comment

" I bet within a few weeks, that the enemy will create one the biggest oil spills in history, not only to prevent invasion from our Marines, but to also put a big ass dent in our oil economy, they know dude,"

"... Yeah sure, I believe you, it looks like lunch is almost over. But seriously dude, that theory might be a stretch," David proceeded to chomp onto a apple.

" Well, a theory is a theory, but I gotta go, my next class is literally across the building of this school, fucking bullshit," Terrence waved at David and rushed out of the lunchroom.

Later, after school, it was about time for David to show Naomi around the town, as he arrived home, his foster parents were never home when he came home since they work long shifts. David didn't mind, he liked being alone. He unpacked his backpack in his room, and only took his Walkman and a few mixtapes and a water bottle with him before he went out again. He also changed his t-shirt to the infamous Swans t-shirt "Public Castration is a Good Idea", it was white t-shirt with strong yellow bold font letters displaying the message.

_This could be a very interesting shirt to show off, but still, I literally met Naomi today. Maybe a more friendly shirt? Nah, I think this shirt is fine, _David thought. David went outside to find Naomi conveniently outside on the lawn of her house.

David approached Naomi, " Hey, what are you reading?"

"It's just a book on genetics, oh right, you wanted to tour around this town with me?" Naomi put down her book, and began to stand up with a cheerful smile.

" Yeah, sure, you have an interest in genetics?" David looked at the book covering on genetics, the book was around the size of a dictionary.

"Yeah, I want to know about my own genetic origin. And I always had this odd obsession with the human genome, DNA and RNA always seems to intrigue me, hence why I was in Honors Biology. So, where shall we go?"

"Well first let me show you around the neighborhood, cause there's plenty to show around here," David introduces Naomi to the neighborhood showing her the small park, which is literally just a small slide, and some swings, with a very small field. He also talked about the locals in the neighborhood. Then they both took the bus so that they can go to the town of Captain's Landing, a fairly average looking town positioned near the Pacific Ocean, with plenty of docks and ships, and the smell of the sea. David took Naomi to a record store that he visits on a regular basis when he's not working at a local grocery store nearby.

" Hey there David, ooh, I see you got a new customer, is that your girlfriend?" The store clerk took a good look at Naomi.

" No, she's a new neighbor, and I'm showing her around this town, so far she's liking it,"

"Well, let me introduce myself, I am Pete Jansen, owner of the Jansen Family Record Store, here in this great town of Captain's Landing, Oregon. You like to listen to music, young girl?"

Naomi shyly held out her hand, "Uh… Hi I'm Naomi Hunter and I guess I like a bit of prog rock and bebop jazz? Sorry for being shy, and all, this town is so small and all, it feels so strange,"

"...Well, you'll get used to it eventually, as for me, I've lived here for my whole life, and in David's case, 2 years and he feels like as if he lived here his whole life. Really amazing how people work. Now you said you liked prog rock? What artists do you listen to in that genre?,"

" Well the obviously the Beatles, King Crimson, Yes, this is mostly thanks to my big brother, who's currently fighting in the Gulf War, he introduced me to all of this music, I still worry for his well being, as he's my only family I have left, I'm… a refugee from the Rhodesian Bush War" Naomi looked down on her locket, and looked back up with a sincere smile.

" God that makes me think of my brother, right now he's in a rock band in New York doing god knows what, he also gave me some of the really good taste of music I have today. Too bad he's a fucking asshole, doesn't bother to call the damn family, that rotten piece of shit. Venting aside, I see that you got yourself that 'Public Castration is a Good Idea" shirt from the Swans, you went to their concert?" He looked at David's shirt which was shown under a flannel jacket.

" Yep, I went to one of their concerts around August, their live performance was dope. Too bad their last album was pretty meh, Burning World is currently my least favorite Swans project,"

" I mean, it got them a label, in my opinion, it's underrated, it holds for a gothic album. But it has it's problems, now they're going to release another album later this year, and I'm pretty excited for what they're going to drop. And by god their live performances are amazing, Naomi, I recommend listening to the Swans, start with Children of God, that's the Swans' current magnum opus and mine and David's favorite album from them. They may not be prog, but they push the boundaries for experimental rock. So if they ever come around town, you should see them live, it's actually amazing, and really fun. Michael Gira is an actual legend,"

"Hmm… I guess I'll buy a vinyl copy of Children of God, you seem like a nice person. Regardless, I hope this album is worth my time," Naomi grabbed the vinyl record and stared at the cover of the vinyl record.

" The album cover, looks rather unique… Like I'm staring into the abyss into nothingness," Naomi continued. "...How much is this album?"

"It's about 25 dollars, you want a bag for that?"

" Yeah sure,"

Naomi proceeded to pay for the vinyl record which is carefully placed into a paper bag.

" Anything else you want?"

" Not really, we should we be leaving now, going to show Naomi more of this town and all," David said as he was going for the door.

" Before you go, tell Terrence that In a Silent Way is better than Bitches Brew, his opinion can be wacky sometimes."

" I'll tell him, don't worry, see ya" David waved as he went out of the record store with Naomi.

David and Naomi explored the rest of the town, then later went to the entrance of the town, which was indicated by a big bridge.

"Well this is the Dawn Bridge, it's the bridge that is the entrance and the exit for this town, I'm assuming you came to this town from this bridge?" David look at the sun between the bridge.

"Yes, I believe this is the 3rd city I have moved to, tell me, do you know what it's like to move to a new place?"

" More times than I could count, I really lost my attachment to cities, people, friends, most of my life, I was mostly friendless, and quite honestly I was fine most of my life, but I think I finally found a place that I could call home. It's a shame that I'm going to leave this great shithole like next year when I join the military,"

"Why even join the military? Your reasoning to join the military didn't make sense, you must have some other motive to join, it must not just to abandon your own history, there must be a greater reason to your motivation, there must be," The sun came down to sunset as the cold winter wind blew down on the bridge.

" There's nothing for me to escape from, I just want to get a feel of the realities of war, there's no complicated reason for my motivations, I just want to fight til I die, for my country, nothing more nothing else," David looked up in the sky.

" Do you believe that we are bound to some certain fate? When I was at near death in Rhodesia, a part of me believed that this was my fate to die there, but at the same time, I knew my life had a greater purpose. If it weren't for my brother, I would've died as a lone victim of war."

" I am not a fan of superstitions like that, I won't argue that we can be bound to fate, but I do not believe in fate, I believe and accept what is real and don't believe what I cannot see, like I cannot rely on fate if I get my ass beat in a sports tournament, and hope to win because fate. The real world does not rely on fate. In war, no one asks to be killed, it's not their destiny to get killed in a landmine explosion, or get killed in a ambush."

" Saying stuff like this might just have you killed, but that's my belief in the spirit. It's not scientific, but it feels right for things that are out of science's reach," Naomi crossed both arms.

"Jesus, it's really cold, maybe I should've brought a coat that's more warm, that's the northwest for you," David took off his jacket and threw it to Naomi. Now all David was wearing was his Swans shirt with just denim jeans.

" Thanks, aren't you gonna catch like a cold?" Naomi was obviously concerned for David's well being.

" No, I'm going to be fine, I'm used to the cold. My point still stands, though, we can choose our destinies, like how I helped you to not be cold. But now, I'm freezing my ass off," David was shivering down to his bones. Then he noticed a face he recognized at school.

" Hold up, is that Don in the distance? That's pretty interesting to see,"

Don can be seen wearing a dark sweatshirt, with gray sweatpants, he had a very stoic and depressed look on his face as he was walking across the bridge at a slow pace.

" Hey, Don, what are you doing here? Especially at the entrance of the bridge, it's odd seeing you in a place like this. What are you doing?"

Don slowly stopped and looked at David and said, " I'm just taking a nice walk with myself, it honestly soothes my mind and body," Don took a deep sigh and went on walking,

"See ya David, in Biology, I gotta run," Don walked away from David and Naomi with this sense of dread and anxiety running inside of himself. Don certainly wasn't a fan of talking to people, nor was he interested of why David was with Naomi, the supposed new girl at school, but that didn't matter to him at all, there was something he needed to do someday at the bridge. As Don disappeared from the bridge from David and Naomi's viewpoint.

" What even was that? Looked like the guy was in a hurry, you know what is wrong with him?" Naomi looked into the distance, concerned.

"No, I don't really know what the guy's deal is, only thing I know about him is that he's taking 5 honors classes,"

" Maybe he's venting out his stress by taking a walk, that usually helps people relieve of their stress. Taking 5 honors classes must be pretty stressful. I can kind of relate,"

David and Naomi took the bus back to the neighborhood. It was dark when they came home, and as they came off of the bus to their homes, Naomi gave David a cute wink, and a smile.

"Thanks for showing me around this town, now I can assure myself where things are in this town, thanks to you. I think I can see you now as a friend," Naomi grasped onto her vinyl record and blushed.

"No problem,anything to do for a new neighbor as cute as you," David gave a small chuckle, although still appeared to be a bit stoic.

"M-maybe we can do this sometime again? But not now, like probably in like a month, so that our uh...relationship can grow or something, see you tomorrow David," Naomi shyly waved as she ran towards her knew that their relationship would grow into something great. He smiled at Naomi, and went back in his house.

March 15th, 1991

A grey SUV passes through the entrance of the bridge of Captain's Landing,

"Alright Kaz, we are here, at uh Captain's Landing, Oregon. God this place looks depressing, who would even live this pile of shit? I wasted 6 hours driving for this?" A young woman with short dirty blonde hair with baggy military jeans, sporting a white Simpsons shirt, who was driving the SUV, with a man with blonde hair wearing aviator shades, and was sporting a black beret with a logo of a cartoon fox on it, he wore a plain avocado colored t-shirt, and he had a crutch on his left arm, with plain olive jeans. The man was overall, relaxed with himself.

"Oh, finally we are here, now we can get to the good part. I read about some good places where you and I can get some good burgers around here,"

" I'm a vegetarian Kaz, and I also don't like burgers, period, besides, aren't we here for some 'special mission'?"

The man rolled his eyes, "Gosh you are really starting to sound like my former mentor, and I know I cannot replace your father, but can you at least call me by Benedict? Or Ben? My American name?"

" Are we going to have this talk again, I literally came back from the Gulf War just a week earlier, so I think it would be best for us to be focused on the mission, and not something petty for your stepdaughter to call you by a dumb American name, besides, I think Kazuhira fits you nicely,"

"Just remember that you were privileged to become part of the Foxhound unit, because of my connections, Catherine,"

" Yeah and I worked my ass off to even be even eligible to be part of the Foxhound program, but again, what are we doing here again? I need a quick refresher, cause my brain is tired for driving for 6 fucking hours,"

" We are here to find one of the sons of the legendary mercenary, Big Boss, apparently this is where his youngest son lives," Kaz brought out a portfolio file and opens it.

"...Let's see, uh... the son's name is David Doe, he's 17 years old, a junior at Captain's Landing High School… Perfect grades in all classes, I say better than your grades Cath. This kid might just be the one to succeed Big Boss,"

" Yeah whatever, if I care about some silly letters that determine my 'future', I was part of the Green Berets, fought in the Gulf War, and now I'm part of Foxhound. How the fuck does a gradebook with all A's say about this kid's experience in war? Yeah I bet he's smart, but that doesn't mean that he could be good at fighting," Catherine drove the SUV into a nearby gas station.

"Well if that happens, then we are fucked. If not, I'm going to have David sign up for the Green Berets before joining Foxhound. Want me to pay for the gas? You worked really hard for me, thanks Cath," Kaz proceeded to limp out of the SUV, going towards the store for some gas.

Meanwhile David was in his backyard shooting BBs, mostly taking practice at bottle cans, he enjoyed shooting cans. And for the past two months, he's been trying to teach Naomi how to shoot a BB gun, mostly to abstain her fear of shooting guns, mainly due to her great distaste to war. Sometimes they would even go to the local gun range to practice their targets, though Naomi was a bit less enthused to even participate, she practiced anyways, she liked how open minded and calm David was. Conversations with him were interesting, it was a surprise to her for to see how social he was towards her, despite that she heard from others at school that David did not like talking to people. Naomi thought it was probably cause they were neighbors. But she was hard pressed on how she like David, often looking outside her window to peep at David in his room. Was she in love with David? That was something she still couldn't get an answer for. But now, things were going to turn for a change in David's monotonous life.

The grey SUV pulled to a curb in front of a small house, Kaz first came out of the car and took a look of the house. There was paint peeling off of the house, there were rusted pipes, and there were growing weeds around the house, the house looked really decrepit, and moldy.

" God, this house looks like literal shithole, who would live in a place like this?"

" See Kaz? This town is a shithole and the houses look like they were made in the 1950s, what were you expecting? C'est assez putain de merde"

"Did you really have to drop that French insult? You know how your mother would feel if you used your French like that? Anyways, I need the warrant papers, so I can take legal custody of David, it's in the glove compartment"

Catherine rolled her eyes, and searched in the glove compartment, " Yeah I bet you two have sex in French, but here's the papers," as she took the papers out of the car, a mixtape fell out of the glove compartment. The mixtape read, "Kojima is God" in black sharpie.

"What the hell is this? 'Kojima is God?' Kaz, what the hell is this?" Catherine appraised the mixtape in confusion.

"Uh… Some old unimportant tapes from my MSF days, now can you please give me the warrant papers?" Kaz said in distress.

" Attendre, Now just hold up, lemme just play this tape, I'm curious on what's in it, you never really talked about life at MSF,"

" We really need to hurry up right now, time is of the essence,"

" We have plenty of time Kaz, what's even the rush? Is there something embarrassing on this mixtape?"

"Please don't play it sweetie, there some things that I regret recording, I'll take you out for a vegetarian meal, please don't play it…" Catherine popped the tape into the radio, and Kaz had a face of pure dread, and he froze himself. The tape begins to play, and around a minute later, the mixtape ends with Kaz's voice,

"...'Kojima is God'... Cecile's name is a message! Kojima is God! Kojima is God! Say it with me! Kojima is God! Kojima is God!" Catherine bursted out laughing.

" Oui! Oui! God Kaz, you have such a knack for humor, I did not know that mom's name can be interpreted as 'Kojima is God', who is Kojima anyway?"

"Just a general last name for Japanese people, there were many Kojimas I met in my life, the days of the old MSF brings me back, (God I missed the sauna), but no more distractions, we got to get David to join us,"

Kaz got back out of the car, walked up in front of the house with the warrant papers in his hand. He knocked on the front door of the house. *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

A gunshot can be heard in the background. A old woman came to the door and crept the door barely open.

" Hello? Do you want something from us?" The old woman

" Is this where David Doe lives?" Kaz shows the old woman a picture of David's face.

"Yes, yes this is where he lives, what do you want from us?"

"We want David to be under Foxhound's request to be under my custody, he will be for now on be participating in the military, he will receive rigorous training in order for him to perfect himself, I've read in his transcript that he wants to be part of the military, so do not treat this offer as something to dread upon, you are his guardians correct?"

The old lady sighed, and hesitated, "Yes, my husband and I are his current legal guardians, poor kid moved here 3 years ago, and when my husband and I first saw the kid, he looked so lonely, I do hope you know what you are doing with David, do you?"

" Listen, I know how to handle with teens myself, matter of fact, I have a 19 year old step-daughter in my car right now. She's also working with me on this operation, and it's very vital that we can take custody of David,"

"Well come on in! Tell your daughter to come on in too, I'm always welcome to some guests, we can talk to David about his future plans in the military, he always loved talking about guns, and rock music. I got some cinnamon buns ready in the oven. I'll call David, sorry that my husband isn't home, he's always busy at the docks, David! Some important people are here to talk about your future!" The old woman yelled from behind.

Kaz approached Catherine in the car,

"Hey Cath, can you please come into the house?" Kaz said in pleading, begging voice

"No,"

"Why? Can you please do me another favor? Please?"

" I drove 6 hours in this SUV, I think I'm entitled to a break, so can you please just kind of buzz off, I'm trying to nap,"

" Guess you'll miss out on some tasty snacks,"

Catherine opened one eye in interested,

"Hmm? What kind?"

"Cinnamon buns,"

"Jeez, fine I'll come in, it had to be cinnamon buns, my only weakness,"

She swinged the car door open and closed, as she walked into the house, looking a bit irritated, and a bit hungry.

David came in from the backyard, he set his BB gun on the windowsill, and noticed the two guests, he was wearing the iconic David Bowie Ziggy Stardust shirt.

"So I see that you are the ones who will enlist me in the military early, why is that? I did not get any memo on this, who are you people?"

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Kazuhira Benedict Miller, a former member of the SAS and one of the commanders of Special Operations Foxhound. Since you seem to be aware of the situation, let me ask you this, are you actually going to devote yourself into the service of the military?"

David thought about it for a minute, "...To be honest with you, there's always seemed to be this urge to change something about my life, I knew it had to be to military, but at the same time, there had to be more in my life than just joining the military,"

"Hmm...What I'm getting at this is that you want to devote yourself in the service in the military, but you are also considering how you will live as a man. I can sympathize with you. Do you know why you were placed on this earth?

"I feel like my purpose on this planet is to fight in the battlefield and die in it, it might seem depressing, but I feel like that's my goal in life, to fight for what I believe in, and die for my country,"

" Do you have any hobbies, interests in music perhaps? You listen to David Bowie?" Kaz took attention to David's Ziggy Stardust shirt.

"Yeah, I listen to David Bowie, on occasion, I would practice playing on my bass guitar and just play some random rock songs. I like shooting guns, like with that BB gun,"

" Favorite David Bowie album?"

"Probably going to be The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust, that's a fantastic album,"

" That's a good one, mine personally is Diamond Dogs, that was a pretty freaky project,"

Catherine immediately rose up from the couch, as she awakened from her nap,

"Kaz, don't be silly, Low is your favorite, you only said Diamond Dogs cause that was the name of your military base like 7 years ago, "

"Oh, I forgot to mention my stepdaughter, this is Catherine, she just got into Foxhound and will teach you the basics of combat. Don't worry if things could get intimate with you guys, she is a lesbian,"

"Did you really have to mention that Kaz?" Catherine crossed her arms in disdain

"I was trying to protect you, like any good father would," Kaz came up with a grin on his face.

"God you are corny, anyways, I'm Catherine, I also like Ziggy Stardust, unlike my dad, my advice is to ignore him when it comes to love, he's a womanizer. Hopefully you will be a wonderful addition to the Foxhound family,"

"Will do, thanks, is there anything that you require?"

"Well, I need to conduct a series of questions for you, mainly to see if you have a healthy mental state, we already acquired your most recent medical records, so for now there's no medical tests. We will be living in a house in Captain's Landing that Foxhound has provided for us, it's a little bit more in the town. Are you ready to leave David?"

David looked at Kaz in suspicion, " Why am I the one to be picked to join Foxhound?"

"This was your father's last wish before he left you, he was a close friend of mine back in the 70s, we both fought together in the military, so consider this request as a gift from your father. This is a one time offer David, you do not want to miss the chance to escape this monotonous life you are living right now, do you want change?"

"My father, huh? I don't know anything about him, but I'll accept his wish, and I'll join the military. Guess it might be my fate to join," David shook Kaz's hand.

Kaz gave Beatrice some warrant papers, "David, I suggest you should pack up all of the necessary things you need before we leave, but first I need your guardian to have me take custody of you, it shouldn't take too long," Kaz took a cinnamon roll off of the plate, and took a giant bite out of it.

"Man these are some damn good cinnamon rolls Beatrice, you seem like a fantastic cook,"

"Thank you, I'm quite flattered, but you will insure that David will not get killed?" Beatrice was looking through the papers, using her reading glasses.

" I will make sure that David will not get himself killed, but it looks like there's no need for that, the kid acts like an adult, for a kid his age, it's really fantastic how children grow,"

David packed up all of his things, he thought about what Kaz said, and doubted himself in his own being. Was his purpose to live on the battlefield? To be willing to die in it? To just be another pawn for the government to use for their own self benefit? But he knew he could not go anywhere else, it was either the battlefield, or living aimlessly in life. David clenched his fists in determination, and in the mirror he saw a soldier, his friend. He closed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. Full of determination, he went downstairs and went outside. Kaz and Catherine were in the SUV, David looked back at the house, and knew he will never see his foster parents again, he took his stuff and shoved it in the back trunk.

Catherine looked at Kaz with confusion, "Wait Kaz, why are we staying here? Doesn't that go against the fact that we are taking David to a home literally in this same town?"

" There's a lot of things that I need to teach David about, it's also much more convenient for David to just stay at our place, it saves money and time, I'll drive for you," Kaz started up the car as David closed the trunk and went in the car's back passenger seat.

"You are sure that you are physically able to drive a car?" Catherine interrogated Kaz.

"Being a cripple does not mean I cannot drive a car, anyone can drive a car, same goes for CQC, it just requires a great amount of human spirit,"

David just sat in the car and turned on his Walkman.

Catherine turned her back to David, and noticed his Walkman, "So what other kinds of music do you listen to?"

David looked at the sky silently as the car passed through cheap cookie cutter houses,

" I listen to jazz, different variations of rock, nothing much really,"

"Whatcha listening now?"

"Unknown Pleasures,"

"Nice, I love Joy Division, have you heard of the band Nirvana?"

"No, not really, who are they?"

"They are this big underground band from Seattle, Washington. And they make good rock music, I managed to go to one of their shows back in '89, this is their debut album, Bleach, it's a fucking good album," Catherine proceeds to take out a black colored mixtape with words 'Bleach' and 'Nirvana' written on the mixtape in white.

" Bleach? More like I want to bleach my eyes out just listening to that, please don't play Bleach in the car Cath, I beg of you," Kaz said in a bit of frustration.

"How come you could handle being tortured for a week, get your limbs cut from you, but yet you are against this band? Just let me play one song, you old man, always trying to ruin fun,"

Kaz grunted, "Fine, I'll let you play one song. Maybe I am getting old. I'm just not a fan of loud, obnoxious music like Nirvana,"

Catherine inserted the mixtape into the radio, and 'Blew' starts playing.

"Let me just lower the volume for you Kaz, so you won't get tinnitus,"

" Like as if it makes that better, thanks,"

*Blew plays in the background of the car*

There is nothing but silence in the car as Blew awkwardly plays in the background quietly.

Kaz broke the silence, "So uh… David, What is your favorite gun? Since you've shown your interest in firearms?"

" That would probably have to be Sig Sauer P226? It works pretty well, it felt good when I shot it at the gun range,"

"I see… Do you have any other questions about the Foxhound program?"

"No, I like surprises,"

"So that's how it's going to be then…"

Kaz stopped the car at a apartment building.

"Wait a second, this isn't right, they told me that we would get a house, not an apartment room? Let me just check in the apartment, it will be real quick," Kaz rushed into the apartment building. "Not this shit again," He cursed under his breath as he walked up the steps.

"So David, do you know anything about your parents?" Catherine crossed her legs on the car's dashboard, and lit a cigarette.

"I don't know much about them, all I do know is that my father was in the military, and that's about it. I really don't care about them, or what happened to them, where's your father?"

"He's rotting in jail for a very long time, and for a good reason, I fucking hated him," Catherine pulls the sleeve of her shirt, revealing lashes and bruises on her arm.

"My father...Was a very impatient man, after leaving MSF, he started to drink heavily, he claimed he was never good with anything except for fighting. He would get into constant fights with my mom and I, and it nearly got the both of us killed. These lashes were his way of releasing his frustrations," Catherine blew out the cigarette smoke out of the window.

"My father has tried for forgiveness, he's tried to buy my mom and I big gifts, but in the end, that doesn't change anything, he was a scumbag,"

"What are you trying to get at here?" David had a peak of interest in his face.

"Let me ask you this, do you want to know who your father is?"

"As I said, I do not care about the identity of my father, and why bother? If he was some kind of war hero, there's always a catch. Sometimes the heroes we see on TV are not the ones we perceive in reality, 'Never meet your heroes'. But that's a what if scenario,"

" Some wise words from a guy your age, do guys from here talk like that?"

"Nope, I still got a lot to learn, people from around here are pretty normal,"

After a bit of small talk between David and Catherine, it went back to silence. A few moments later, Kaz came back to the car.

"So apparently Foxhound didn't have the resources to fund for a house here in this small town, instead, they rented out a apartment room for us for about a year or so. Damn cheapasses, but at least the room is a pretty good size for us three, 3 bedrooms, a bathroom, a small living room, and a kitchen. With free AC too. The landlady here also gave me a complimentary coupon for a free meal at a local pizzeria. Sorry about this inconvenience David, the people at Foxhound did their best,"

David got out of the car and scoffed, "Eh… I don't really mind, also this apartment is pretty close to my school, so I can just simply walk there. Speaking of which I forgot to get my truck back from that house, I can pick it up tomorrow,"

David dragged his luggage into the apartment and unpacked his stuff in a small he finished packing up, David paused to think about his parents, if he joined the Foxhound program, would he be able to know about his father's identity? He knows that his identity doesn't matter to him, but what about himself? His name, his own place in the world.

_Who even am I, a name like David Doe seems too basic, if I'm being taken under the Foxhound program. Should I even bother with this program? Yes, I should, if this is my father's will, then that mean that I will find out of his identity, or possibly I will meet him someday. How do I even take this in? No, I must not overthink this. For now, my main goal is to be part of the Foxhound program. Perhaps I should explain this to them. _David took out _ The Things They Carried _from his bookshelf and he started reading on his bed. And he fell asleep

The next day, David walked out to school, neither Kaz or Catherine were present when David got up, he repeated his same morning procedure, things still felt the same for David, the same monotony. *Five Years-David Bowie plays on the Walkman* Classes were the same, the same damn thing. Lunch came around, David sat with Terrence as always.

"...So you are now going to be part of this Foxhound program?" Terrence was sipping from juicebox.

"Yep, got recruited by this guy named Kazuhira Miller. Apparently he was my father's friend, my father apparently wanted me to be part of this huge Foxhound program as his last request to him. Guess my father planned out my life as a soldier for me," David had his hand on his face, looking bored

Terrence put his hand in front of David, "Hold up for a minute, you mean Benedict Miller?"

"You know him? How?"

"He recently replaced the Health Fitness teacher after that controversy that he had sexual relationships with some of the freshman girls, which ended up being true. Dude is getting replaced by a crippled blonde guy, and you are telling me that he's one of the commanders of Foxhound?"

"Yes,"

"Well holy fucking shit, and I thought the guy was some blue collar old head father,"

"I'm living with him with his 19 year old stepdaughter,"

"Oh damn! You got another bitch, I mean girlfriend for you to steal, you like a chick magnet bro!"

"She's a lesbian," David scoffed

Terrence loss his face of interest, "Oh, that's a shame. But homosexual people are cool and shit, I support gay rights and marriage. Is Mr. Miller recruiting more soldiers for Foxhound? Cause you are looking at the 2nd best candidate,"

David bit into a peanut butter and jam sandwich"Why do you want to join? I thought joining the military was going to be your backup plan if you failed to be a musician,"

"Well, I feel like as if I'm pushing my own luck if I plan to be a musician, I feel like I lack a bit of my own originality. Did you tell your girlfriend about the news?"

"She's still a friend, she is in no way a girlfriend, I have not yet to tell her the news,"

As David finished his sentence, Naomi came through the lunchroom with her lunch tray.

"Speak of the devil, and they will come, hey Naomi! David wants to talk to you!"

Naomi was wearing a grey sweatshirt with ripped denim jeans, she also looked just as bored as David was.

"Hey, how's your days been?" Naomi said without any emotions to convey

"Just been boring," David responded with a monotone voice.

"Aw come on man, stop lying to yourself. Go tell her my man!"

"What do you want to talk to me about David?"

"I have been enlisted to be part of the Foxhound program in a few years. It's gonna be pretty exciting for me, getting involved in the military early,"

"That's pretty great, uh, good job David, meanwhile I'm trying to find a good scholarship where they can teach more about genetics," Naomi tapped her fingers on the lunch table. "As much as I despise war, I cannot stop wars from happening. But I hope this career could help you escape this monotonous life of this town, already living 2 months in this town, and it's boring already, how do you people even live like this?"

" Uh...I'm pretty sure this whole town is bored with everything, nothing really actually happens in this town. It comes to point where everyone is excited when something minor like a car accident happens or a 'certain' teacher getting fired for having sex with minors. It may not seem obvious, but everyone is bored here," Terrence put both of his hands behind his head with a little smirk on his face.

"Did it really have to sound that obnoxious and pretentious?" David placed his index finger and thumb on his face in mental pain.

"I was just telling her the recent gossip with what happened recently, shit's been blowing up. You know what happened Naomi?"

"I'm not really that interested, sorry," Naomi laid her face on the table arms crossed.

"Bummer, this is why you people are so bored, you never get involved with the spice of the drama, David, you should be thrilled that you will be training to become part of one the most prominent military organizations out there!"

"You do know that I did also move to an apartment complex near the school? I also got to pick up my truck, I think I can help with your boredom Naomi," David proceeded to take out a pen and wrote something on the napkin, he passed the napkin to Naomi. "I suggest reading it alone," David gave Naomi a flirty wink.

"Alright, whatever the two of you are scheming right now, I do not want to know, keep that 'couple' shit away from me. I gotta ask, where is this apartment complex?" Terrence looked through the window of the high school

"About a couple blocks down, there should be a 4 story apartment complex called, 'Cedar Grove Apartments', it's mostly made out of brick outside, so you shouldn't miss it," David pointed towards a couple of inconspicuous buildings outside of the school.

"I'm gonna ask Mr. Miller if he is willing to also train me, y'know? Can you talk to him about it?"

"You could just ask him here,"

"Nah, I want this to be more formal and proper, this Foxhound stuff is only going to be between us 3, alright?" Terrence shook both of his hands to David and Naomi.

"Uh...Sure I'll agree to this, not like I was going to brag to it to anyone," David reluctantly shook Terrence's hand.

"Same goes for me I guess," Naomi put her face down in a bit of dread in her.

As lunch was over, Naomi opened the napkin in her pocket that David gave to her it read, _ Meet me at your house at 5pm, we are going to have some fun. _A small smiley face was also drawn on the napkin.

_God David, you are so corny, guess I'll go, I have no real plans for the weekend,does this mean that he likes me? Better not to know. _Naomi thought as she chuckled softly at the napkin.

Later that day, Naomi was waiting quietly for David, she was quite anxious of what David was doing to do with her, was it a date? Perhaps it was a way to alleviate her boredom?

Naomi sat down on her porch steps, _David really reminds me of Frank, they both are so quiet and calm minded. Maybe that's why I like David so much. Cause he reminds me of my brother? That could be a possibility, maybe I like men who are more anti-social and quiet, like me? Maybe that means I'm in love with my brother. No, get your head out of the gutter Naomi, that's fucking disgusting. _Naomi then noticed a truck coming up her driveway, it was David. David waved his arm towards Naomi.

"Coming! Let me just put on my shoes!" Naomi cried, She slipped into her plain yellow sneakers and hopped into the pick up truck.

"What took you? The truck was literally across the street, couldn't you just pick me up from there?" Naomi slammed the truck door shut.

"I had to run some errands before coming here, I got some snacks in my backpack, some water etc. Also had to fill this truck with some gas too," David proceeded to grab his backpack and opened it to reveal various kinds of snacks in it. David started up the truck and inserted a mixtape into the radio. _Pictures Of You _begins to play, the song introduces elegant chimes that fall into these beautiful guitar riffs as the song plays ambiently inside of the truck.

Naomi immediately recognized the song, _So you chose to play the Cure huh? As much as I like the Cure, I feel like as if David is planning to propose to me or something. By god, this song feels so corny in this situation. It's going to be pretty embarrassing on both of our terms if this thing that we are doing messes up, who am I kidding, it's already embarrassing_.

"So uh, where are we going and what are we doing?" Naomi asked with a awkward smile.

"It's a surprise, I think you would like it," David gave out a small smile on his face.

_I hate surprises, what does this guy think he is? I'll just give him a pass on that, probably should reserve my judgement towards him until he shows me this 'surprise' _Naomi thought.

"Why the Cure? And why this song? Are you trying to make me fall for you?" Naomi interrogated David.

"No, I just wanted to help with your boredom, plus this Cure song is really great. Do you have Disintegration?" David scoffed with a cheap chuckle.

"I have a CD copy of it, too cheap for vinyl," Naomi looked out of the car window, noticing that David was exiting out of the city.

"I think you would like it more if you listened to it on vinyl, it sounds so great,"

"Still behind off of the 21st century?"

"I'm too used to vinyl, it's my drug,"

David started whistling to _Pictures of You, _as the truck passed through the entrance of Captain's Landing, all Naomi could really do to not bore herself was to just listen to the song, eventually she also started humming to the song. As the song ended, David ejected the tape and handed it to Naomi.

"Here, pick the next tape, I got some tapes in my backpack, you can pick the next song or album for us," David gave Naomi a smile of reassurance.

Naomi looked through the collection of mixtapes of bands like Pixies, Rush, Sonic Youth, Swans, and a couple of David Bowie tapes. _Why so many damn tapes? I'm just going to pick Daydream Nation, seems perfect for this situation. It pains me inside that this still feels awkward, why do we feel so different and yet so similar to each other? _Naomi was pondering on how ridiculous that her own boredom has led her to go on this ride with a boy who she has only known for over 2 months. Naomi inserts _Daydream Nation _into the radio, as she shuffles through the tracks. *Total Trash begins to play*

"Good choice of songs, this is a pretty good song to play right now,"

"And you still haven't told me the surprise, like why are you even going outside of the city to show me this surprise?"

"You'll see, seriously, the time of us driving will be worth it. Just put your trust in me fully. All is holy, and my holiness is trust, do or not trust is based on your gut,"

"Gee, sounding all Shakespearean all of the sudden, what's your point?" Naomi bent her head up towards the roof in boredom.

" Just messing with you, I just don't want to spoil anything about this, since you seem so bored of this town, why not do something cool outside the town? Y'know? Let's just have some fun,"

"Shouldn't you be more nervous about the whole Foxhound ordeal? You did tell us that you were asked to join yesterday, shouldn't you be more worried about that?"

"Oh believe me, I got that priority straight, I just wanted to help a friend out, spend my childhood enjoying the good stuff and not stressing for stuff I have to do as an adult, gotta have fun first, then growing up next,"

"I guess so, so what do you even do when you are bored? I know that you like to shoot your BB guns, since you did try to teach me on multiple occasions,"

"That was a real fucking disaster, you couldn't find where the safety was half the time,"

"I'm 100% sure that guns are not for a person like me, nor is war,"

"When I'm bored, I like to write, lyrics to songs, poems and other stuff, I got a notebook of my lyrics and poems in a notebook in that backpack, you can read it if you want," Naomi took the notebook out of the bag and opened it to see many lines of lyrics, one of them read:

_Standing in front of my reflection_

_Fist full of determination _

_To escape this world _

_Take a deep breath _

_My existence is empty_

_My words end up dead in the ground_

_Bullet wound in my heart _

_I cannot force to love myself_

_Where can love bloom_

_Feeling between the sheets _

_Our enemies change _

_My friends will change_

Naomi proceeded to read the next page, which was filled with pictures of dogs and snakes. _Damn, he drew all of this?_ Naomi looked at David's drawings in awe, _God some of these lyrics are corny, some are really fucking dreadful to read, is David suicidal? No, I think he's just showing off. _She looked towards to David with concern, "These are pretty fantastic poems David, the drawings look really amazing, it reflects your very lonely ethos of yourself,"

"Thought you would like it, I haven't shown this to anyone else really," David whistled to the song's tone.

Naomi accidentally sputtered out these words out of her mouth, "Is there any chance that you are suicidal?"

David immediately put his foot on the brake and the truck screeched into a halt on the side of the road in the middle of the eerie forest, his breathing was hard, making rapid heavy breaths.

_Why did I stop this car? Was it what she said?_ David had his thoughts rushed as he was breathing at an uneven pace.

"Are you okay David?" Naomi had a face of pure concern for David's well being.

David slowed down his rapid breathing to normal, looking at his reflection on the windshield. He paused himself and thought,

_Would I even think of even commiting suicide? I cannot comprehend why the hell I stopped this car, am I that freaked out of killing myself? _

"I'm just fine, it's just that… The idea of suicide, never came up in my writing, it's just my way of expressing my boredom, I mean I'm just a boy, this town is filled with nothingness," David started up the truck again, the music softly played in the background, the loud guitar riffs contrasted with the rain pouring down on the car as David resumed to drive back on the road in the forest.

"...Thanks for clarifying about that…" Naomi said softly barely even audible. The conversation came to this awkward halt as the truck drove through the highway, passing through cookie-cutter looking trees, the only sounds being heard were the rain pouring on the car, and truck's engine driving on the asphalt road.

"Christ, I've ran out of things to talk about, what makes this town so boring?"

Naomi let out a big sigh, "This town… Other than the lack of things to do in this town, there just seems to be lack of any real interest around here, like I hope what we'll be doing will be much more fun than anything else in town, I hope… I just feel there's a lack of any progression in this town, people get attracted to the most petty drama in this town. It just becomes so dreadful in such a short amount of time. Even the clubs in the school are really lacking in variety. The only things that do entertain me are my books, just imaging this world be like something like _1984_ or whatever,"

"That's quite a revelation to take, for the longest time I've always wanted to run away from this town and do whatever the hell I want. It's pretty naive, but that's something I always wanted to do," David said with a small smile on his face.

"Are you actually being serious? Please tell me that was a joke, we better not be leaving this town for this surprise,"

"Of course we aren't, I'm not that psychotic Naomi, hahahahahahaha!" David coughed out a bit of a sarcastic laughter.

"Oh, hahahahahahaha,Saying it like that makes you more crazy than you really are, you got dropped on the head as a baby?" Naomi snorted

" Don't worry, we won't be leaving this country or whatever, just some pure innocent, fun," David started to whistle _Pink Moon _through the silent road with the forest caving into the road like a bunch of fingers grabbing onto it.

David pulled the truck over, and parked next to a small campsite, "Looks like we're here, time to unpack and get ready for some fun, yay!" David said with barely enthusiasm left inside of him. Naomi looked up at the dark starry night, just realizing how small they were in this world.

"So, what are we doing David?" Naomi questioned as she took quiet steps towards David, carrying a flashlight in her right hand.

"Stargazing, or better yet just chilling under the sky for a bit, just a little walk for a better view of things, you know," David told Naomi, he brought out a guitar case from the back of his truck.

"Are you going to sing any campfire songs when we get there?"

"Not really, I'm just going to do some Nick Drake covers, and maybe one or two King Crimson covers, heck, even a Bob Dylan cover too. Mind if you carry my backpack? This guitar case is pretty bulky for me to carry," David chucked his backpack towards Naomi, "Here catch,"

The two of them began walking on a trail for a couple minutes, again nothing but the sounds of the quiet wind, the trees rustling with small animals. Eventually, they were at their destination.

"Here it is I guess, you can see just about every star from this perspective, the Ursa Major and Minor, Orion's Belt, and uh…"

"Cancer? That's this month's constellation you know, March is the month of Cancer," Naomi said with smuggish grin. David childishly giggled,

"What? Is it what I said?" Naomi said in a bit of a surprise

"No, it's how you said it, I have a bad sense of humor,"

David took out of his acoustic guitar and began to tune it, sitting down on a nearby rock.

"...Pink moon, pink, pink moon…" David sang softly as he tuned his guitar.

David began performing Pink Moon, as the sounds of the guitar resonated with the sounds of the forest, making the surroundings more ambient, as the two moved their bodies side to side in harmony. Once the song was finished, Naomi laid herself down on the ground.

" I know this may seem a bit cliche, but stars just make me think of how insignificant we are as a race of humans, it kinda makes me down thinking about it,"

"It's better to not think about it too much, I just look forward for things I forsee with my life and enjoy every last moment of my childhood,"  
Naomi was surprised of the kind of wisdom David brought to these conversations, and for the rest of the night the two rambled on about their life problems and their naive thoughts on war as David performed semi-mediocre Bob Dylan tracks.

"You know, your singing skills aren't even that bad, you think a military career would be the best choice?"

"Not really to be honest, I'm not that technically advanced in my writing skills, also there's just lack of anything for me to write, imagination is mostly lacking,"

Naomi scoffed and smiled, "I think you would be a excellent singer, you just need more inspiration in your life,"

"Like start a band? Like David & The Does? Or David & His Magical Deer Band?" David smiled and laughed like he hadn't for a very long time. "I'm starting to like you more Naomi, you're really fun to be with,"

Naomi obviously blushed towards that comment, "Th...Thanks David for letting be part of this experience, this is probably the first time I've ever been this close to a boy before,"

And after a few long moments, the two of them went back to the truck and drove back to their homes, just a the brink of midnight.

**And that was Chapter 1 of Act 1, this story took me about 2 months to finish, and don't worry if this story is taking very long to finish, I have a bunch of personal stuff to deal with, so be warned if this story remains incomplete at all. As for the story, I felt it was right for David to be with Naomi, the two characters have this interesting chemistry between each other in MGS1, and it seems fitting for them to be in love with each other, their upbringings are although, quite different, they share this connection of life and living to the fullest. You could argue that Snake serves as Naomi's foil in the story. Also the references to music is pretty bad to be honest, but I think it adds some spice to the story, and to add to that, the culture of the environment. Fuck you Kojima for forcing a love subplot between Otacon and Naomi for no fucking reason other than the fact to show how Otacon keeps losing people he loved. **


End file.
